ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blade of Darkness
is the 23rd episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on December 10th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1850 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Blade of Darkness" Synopsis Juggler has decided to take a more direct approach now that nearly all his rivals in his campaign against Orb have been eliminated. Is Gai ready for total war against his nemesis? Plot One night, Jugglus Juggler attempts to improve his swordsmanship techniques by damaging a building via an energy swipe from his sword, but is unable to conjure up enough energy to inflict the desired damage he wants. During his lament, he remembers back to the time in which he and Gai were once comrades. On a mountaintop on Planet O-50, a blue ring is seen in the sky and Juggler goes to reach for it, only for it to reject his advances via a shock of yellow electricity. However when Gai reaches into the ring, he pulls out the Orb Calibur, revealing him to be the one chosen by the light. The ring then merges itself into Gai, transforming him into Ultraman Orb, much to Juggler shock. Driven by jealousy and spite for not being chosen, Juggler vows that he will take Gai's light from him, only to discover from his sword that the darkness within the Earth is growing stronger... The next day while hanging out at a park, Gai is encountered by Haruka, who has come to tell him that she has had another premonition dream of how a great power will consume the world in darkness. Gai however remains confident that the future can be changed once more and he promises that he'll protect the earth, to Haruka's uneasy agreement. Meanwhile at the SSP's apartment, the gang and Shibukawa notice Juggler's slash against several buildings and suspected it to be the work of "Kamaitadon" from consulting with the Pacific Records. Although the information they procure is limited, the group sets out to investigate, with each damage worse than the last. Both SSP and Shibukawa crossed paths with Gai just as the latter notices a sudden surge of dark energy summoned by Juggler. The latter's suspicion grows when the group shows him mysterious slash damages on buildings they are currently investigating, with each of them matching that of juggler's chest pattern. Sure enough, Juggler reveals himself to the group and swings a full-powered energy swipe from his sword, endangering thousands of innocent lives. Shedding his human disguise for his true one, Juggler demands a final battle with Gai to prove once and for all that he deserves the power of the light, and Gai agrees, hoping to save as many lives as possible from Juggler's madness. Yet, what the wanderer doesn't expect is that his rival has gained a power boost from the darkness within the Earth itself, which he demonstrates by calling forth more dark-powered energy to gain a gigantic form. Surprised but not deterred, Gai complies by transforming into Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster. The two engage in a fierce blood-feuded battle, but despite being in his physically strongest form, Thunder Breaster's raw strength can't compete with Juggler's new darkness-fueled power. Even after the ultra switches to his Orb Origin form, the battle is only roughly at a standstill between the two bitter rivals. Suddenly during their fight, Orb notices that the SSP is in trouble (during their fight, Shibukawa attempted to take out Juggler on his own, only for the demon to strike back at them, burying Shin beneath a pile of debris and rubble.) With Orb distracted, Juggler disarms him of his Orb Calibur and bombards the ultra with a series of shockwaves from his sword until Orb collapses, seemingly defeated. Reveling in his victory, Juggler gloats over his victory and taunts Orb by preparing to attack the SSP once more. Suddenly during his gloat, Juggler turns to see that Orb is suddenly standing once more. Juggler is horrified as Orb proceeds to not only disarm the demon of his blade, but beats him to a pump, telling him that his desire to protect others is what allowed him to inherit the light, something that Juggler never understood. After beating his rival down, Orb recalls his Orb Calibur and strikes Jugglus Juggler with the Orb Supreme Calibur, seemingly destroying Juggler once and for all. Later, Gai catches up with the SSP to learn that Shin has survived his encounter with Juggler and Shibukawa is missing, but the gang is relieved that Gai is okay. Elsewhere, a severely-weakened and in-shock Juggler is confronted by Shibukawa, who has him surrounded by several Z-VTOLs, with VTL prepared to take the demon into custody. Powerless, Juggler surrenders... Smiling mischievously... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Giant Jugglus Juggler prepares to finish off Orb with a Crescent Moon Shockwave attack, he quotes word-for-word the Return of Ultraman episode title, "Go to Hell. With This One Blow!" Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes